


getting by

by thedevilchicken



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Bishop cheats at cards.





	getting by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



Bishop cheats at cards. It's not exactly honest work, but it's how they make their living. 

They've been in and out of bars in far-flung places Ripley couldn't name now if she tried. Hicks watches Newt while Ripley watches Bishop. Sometimes she even plays a hand or two. 

Out in the colonies, nobody knows he's a synthetic; that's how they get away with it. He's good at this, acting like he's just another player. No one suspects, but he still hates doing it. She wishes he didn't have to.

But the fact is: he couldn't play till Ripley taught him.


End file.
